Kingdom Hearts: Mingling Worlds
by Jomasten
Summary: (AU)What if the worlds were reversed? Fate (and the Author) have a funny way of mixing things. Destiny Islands is now Destiny Castle. Guess who's King? Anyway, just read and review please! Prolouge up! Warning, some spoilers from Chain of Memories...


Kingdom Hearts: If It Were. 

Proulouge: What the Wierdness!

The sun was high up in a lovely afternoon at Destiny Castle. In the streets, kids were playing on the bustling-busy and peaceful marketplace. Traders, merchants, and buyers alike were happily shouting this way and that, like discounts and bonuses. On Destiny Castle itself, it was just as mellow and peaceful as it was outside.

There, smiling contently to herself, High Sorceress Kairi spproached the double, double-size-gates-of-a-door that lead to The King's throne room. There were no guards on the front as to the wishes of The King for he thinks that it makes him feel like a prisoner. It will be a wonder how a young (the youngest, in fact) High Sorceress could open that big of a door TWENTY TIMES HER SIZE...and broadness...she is thin, you know.

But there, smiling to herself, was a tiny door knob amast this giant gate, and she twisted the knob, and a door, her size, appeared on the facade of the gates, and in she stepped, to be greeted by the young (her age) face of the Great, King Sora.

But instead of his usual mischevious grin, it was His Maesty's dog, Pluto, that greeted her, with an enevelop on his mouth. With a foreboding feeling, Kairi slowly approached Pluto, then she grabbed took the letter out, opened the envelope, and read the letter that was addresed for Kairi and The King's friends.

For a minute, she read the letter, and with a trembling body, she gave a loud, ear-splitting shout.

On the Castle Garden, a young man rested on a tree he usually sleeps in, peacefully and without a care in the world. Beside him lay a weapon of what seemed like a cross between an Angel's Wing and a blade.The weapon seemed unappropriate to a youth with an age of 15. But this youth is no ordinary youth, he was the young High Guard Captain Riku, and for him, it was his blade to protect The King. He just rested there, cool and calm...then a girl's scream tore through the whole castle. Riku nearly fell from the shock of the voice.  
"Ugh," Riku started as the High Sorceress tore her way through the gardener's hard work of a flower garden, "What is it, Miss High Mage"  
"It's The King! It's The King!" Kairi repeated five more times... Then, she started to babble herself silly.

At first reaction, Riku jumped off the branch he slept in (What! You think he'd sleep on the uncomfortable ground? Besides, his Restorer, his blade, was layed in a branch next to his broad, sturdy branch.) , grabbed the babbling Kairi on the shoulders, and shook her over and over again, but to no avail. Kairi was slowly becoming delirious, so Riku shook harder still to no avail. Then, the High Guard summoned his Restorer from the branches, and raised it over his head, muttered some words, then a lightning-like light tore out of no where, hit Kairi on the forehead, the the High Sorceress quickly calmed her senses.

"T-thanks, Captain," Kairi panted, "I needed that"  
"No prob." replied Riku, grinning. Then he turned serious. "What about The King"  
"He," panted the exhausted Kairi. "He-he ran away."

At first, Riku seemed to take this quite seriously, then, almost snorting, he laughed...hard.  
"And why does this seem funny?" Kairi commanded. She got laughter as an answer. Annoyed, she took out her staff out of the pockets of her long, sky blue cloak, muttered, "Weak Thunder!" , aimed at Riku, and gave him a big shock.

"Argh!" shouted the High Guard, "Whaddya do that for"  
"Because you needed it." she replied cooly.  
"Okay, okay. So what about The King? He always run away"  
"But not leaving a letter"  
"Oh, he did that once, saying that he took my Raft and went far away just to buy a rare flower. Turns out my Raft was safe and he just hid in one of the Castle rooms"  
"It-it's not that." Kairi replied, on the brink of being all babbly again. "...Wait. Did he address you casually"  
"Yeah." Riku replied, shrugging the memory of the letter off.  
"Would it be his idea of a joke if he adresses you formally?" She said, waving the letter that held King Sora's seal. "And he would neeever put a wax seal in a casual letter."

Riku's eyes widened, and he seized the letter off Kairi's hands, and examining the wax seal that bore Destiny Castle's royal seal, a huge 'D' in a shield decorated by palm trees in the background.

"He...this is definitely no joke." He said. Then shrugged it off again. He handed the letter back to Kairi. "He's probably at Good Witch Namine's place, probably having tea..." Riku smiled , "...and probably asking Namine to be his fututre bride."

Kairi blushed, "Oh come on! He would never do that... I hope." She blushed some more. "Besides I've already asked her if he was there-" she said but Riku interupted. "When? Between your loud shouting and incoherent babbling"  
Kairi blushed, embarassed. "No, when I was running over here"  
"Exactly, between your shouting and incoherent babbling." Riku replied. Kairi raised her staff again. "Okay, I'll shut up! Sheesh"  
"Yeah, so Namine said that he didn't come over her place. She asked what was wrong, if something happened to Sora. I said no."

"So," started Riku. "souldn't we tell someone"  
"No!" Kairi replied, desperate. "No one must know about this affair"  
"Wait...afffair? " Riku snatched the letter from Kairi's clutched hands, read the letter quickly, and gave it back to her, "You didn't mention about him having an 'affair'. Are you sure he's not just asking Namine to be his bride?" Kairi blushed cherry red as a response. Riku smiled to himself.  
"Okay..." The Sorceress said calmly. "But still, no one has to know about this...besides, you're making yourself looking stupid. Do you even know what 'affair' means"  
"Affair," Started the High Guard, "a matter that has been attended to or that needs attention, especially business or an occurence of some sort." In Kairi's mind, Riku suddenly sounded like a dictionary. Then Riku said, "Lady Selphie"  
"No!" replied to him. "No one has to know"  
"Lord Tidus"  
"No"  
"Lord Wakka"  
"NOO!" She was annoyed now.  
"Oh, sorry, Kairi. G'morning guys"  
Kairi, with trembling body, turned and met the frownings eyes of Lady Selphie and Lords Tidus and Wakka.

"No one has to know what, Kairi?" Selphie asked curiously.

A bead of sweat formed on Kairi's forehead. "Oh, boy." she said to herself.

Author's Notes: Yay! First of many Kingdom Hearts stories, including a special fanfic for a certain character from CoM (Chain of Memories), so beware of spoilers...

Hespion: Yayness!

Son: Whee!

Devilin: Go for it!

KingKey: I'm a new Yami side that has surfaced. I'm from, you know...

Devilin(whispering): No pervert's pun intended on his name...


End file.
